


Perfect

by mg344



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 11:51:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14378067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mg344/pseuds/mg344
Summary: Pearl thinks Amethyst is perfect. Amethyst doesn’t believe her.





	Perfect

Physical affection seemed to come to Amethyst more readily than Pearl. Which wasn’t to say that Pearl wasn’t affectionate. It was just that Pearl could sit near Amethyst and be very content just doing that and it would usually be the smaller gem who would eventually become impatient and needy and try to get hugs and kisses from Pearl. However, when it came to words, it was unquestionably Pearl’s domain. 

Amethyst found it harder to speak about love and romance. She got flustered more easily, which Pearl found cute and endearing. Pearl could speak at length about her feelings for Amethyst, while the purple gem would sit by and blush from the attention. Sometimes it seemed like a bit much to Amethyst, but she never really tried to put a stop to it since any attention from Pearl was a plus in her books.

But there were things that Pearl said that Amethyst sometimes found difficult to hear, even if they came from a place of love. If only because they seemed to go against how Amethyst felt about herself. 

Unprompted one night, during a walk on the beach, Pearl happened to glance over at Amethyst just as they were stepping out from under the deep shadow of the cliffside, into the moonlight. Pearl was taken aback by the way Amethyst looked under the light of the moon. Amethyst noticed Pearl staring and she turned quizzically to look at her as they walked, hand in hand. 

“Uh, what?” she asked, a bemused smirk on her face. 

“Sorry, it’s just… you’re really beautiful, Amethyst…” Pearl answered, her voice soft and a bit dreamy. 

Amethyst nearly tripped and faceplanted in the sand. Luckily Pearl’s grip tightened on her when she stumbled, and kept her from falling. 

“Careful!” Pearl gasped. 

“What brought THAT on?” Amethyst sputtered.

“What brought what on?” 

“Calling me… beautiful…” 

Pearl looked confused. “I don’t know. Can’t I call you beautiful if I want?” 

“I guess…” Amethyst mumbled. She was more than a bit flustered by it, though. Pearl had never called her beautiful outside of their… more intimate moments. Amethyst had simply dismissed it as bedroom type talk. 

Pearl smiled at her and planted a little kiss on the top of Amethyst’s head. “Good!” she said before they continued walking.

A few weeks passed and the incident, if it could be called that, had been forgotten by the two gems. Amethyst entered Pearl’s room through one of the puddles in her own room, arriving upside down in the watery floor of the immaculate temple space. Pearl generally knew whenever someone came into her room although she could sometimes be caught off-guard when she was putting a lot of mental bandwidth into something. Amethyst was hoping for the latter. She was feeling playful and she wanted to annoy Pearl. 

The light-colored gem in question was standing on a watery platform higher up from where Amethyst was. Just standing and looking intently at… something. Something Amethyst could only partially see from her angle. It looked large, whatever it was. Her interest was piqued. Pearl’s room rarely had any objects just sitting around, least of all large ones that might upset the minimalist vibe she was clearly going for. 

Amethyst climbed up the raised platform with some effort and she hung off the side of it, poking her head over the edge to get a better look at the mysterious item Pearl was hiding in her room. What she saw only left her with more questions. Pearl was standing before what appeared to be an enormous clamshell. It was probably larger than Greg’s van. It was clamped tightly shut. Its outside was a cream color with veins of pink running through it, with a pearlescent luster. Abandoning all interest in startling Pearl or annoying her, Amethyst hopped up onto the platform and stepped up beside her, which startled her anyways. 

“Guh! Amethyst?!” Pearl gasped. “What are you- oh! No! Don’t look! It’s not ready!” She ran to the shell and tried feebly to cover it with her arms. “Ahh… I…”

“What is it?” Amethyst asked in awe. Pearl sighed. 

“It was supposed to be a present for you." 

Amethyst perked up. "Wha- for me??” She was surprised and a little touched by the gesture. “Where did you even get it?? When can I eat it?" 

Pearl huffed, her cheeks coloring. "It’s not for eating. It’s for sitting." 

Amethyst had stepped up to the shell to touch the outside of it, which Pearl did nothing to discourage. The surface of the shell was smooth as glass. Amethyst could even faintly see her reflection in it. "Sitting?” she asked, distractedly. She made a face at her reflection.

“Here, back up,” Pearl instructed. “I’ll show you.” Once Amethyst was clear of it, Pearl pried open the two shell halves and revealed the interior to the purple gem. Inside the shell was a nicely set up little… Amethyst could only really describe it as a "nest” of pillows, blankets and bedding. The color scheme was very much Pearl, with soft pinks, pastels and creamy shades throughout, somehow all matching in a visually appealing way. Nothing about it was haphazard. Everything was meticulously neat. Pillows were lined up nicely in alternating colors. Blankets were draped and folded. On the top half of the shell, translucent fabrics hung down like curtains.

Amethyst was frankly stunned by it. “You made this?” she asked in astonishment. 

“Ah, it’s just something I threw together…” Pearl replied, trying to be modest. She put a hand on her cheek, smiling. She was blushing faintly. “Do you… like it?" 

Amethyst looked from the clamshell to Pearl, her eyes wide and starry. She lunged for her, grabbing her tightly around the waist in a crushing hug that nearly knocked the wind out of the taller gem. Pearl stumbled but didn’t knock over. She put her arms around Amethyst much more gently. "Is that a yes?" 

"I love it,” Amethyst said, her voice muffled against Pearl’s chest. She was hiding her face because she felt a little overwhelmed and embarrassed by it. 

It wasn’t that Amethyst had never received a gift before, but she wasn’t expecting one from Pearl. It was so well put together, much nicer than any kind of bedding or lounging situation she had in her own room. Of course she never would’ve had the patience to create such a thing even if she’d had the desire to do so. It was something only Pearl could come up with and only Pearl could execute. So it was unique and perfect, like she was. 

“Won’t it ruin the whole… minimalist look you’ve got going on in here?” Amethyst asked, half-jokingly. Their rooms tended to irritate one another, in a sort of low-key way. Pearl had to fight hard to overcome her urge to tidy things when she was in Amethyst’s room. For her part, Amethyst had become more patient with Pearl’s need for cleanliness and she tried her best to pick up whatever area of her room they were in before Pearl arrived. Amethyst too had to remind herself not to be so uneasy in Pearl’s spacious, empty room. For as long as she’d been alive, Amethyst had been surrounded by clutter and small spaces. The hole she’d come out of was only just big enough for herself, and it still made her feel safe to sit inside it. Her room too, was an extension of the urge to be surrounded by things, to have places to hide, places to perch… there was probably some kind of human psychology behind it that Amethyst didn’t really care about. It was just how she was. And Pearl was her opposite, keeping her areas clean, having the urge to keep things orderly and own few belongings. 

Pearl shrugged at the question. “I don’t think it's that intrusive. It kind of unifies the space, don’t you think?" 

"I guess, yeah?” Amethyst answered, shrugging as well. She had no idea. Then she grinned and let go of Pearl’s waist, turning back to the clam shell. “Can I try it right now?" She was bouncing eagerly, her hands gripping Pearl’s. 

"Go ahead,” Pearl allowed herself a wry smile. Amethyst took a running leap towards the shell, landing dead center in the pile of pillows and blankets. She sunk down immediately, almost completely swallowed by it, and she had to flail around a bit to pop her head back out. Pearl stood by and watched, nervously waiting for feedback.

“Is it alright?” she prompted. “I can fix it if it’s not comfortable…" 

"Oh man…” Amethyst murmured, splaying her limbs out. “It’s nice… It’s nicer than sleeping on a cloud.” She felt her body relax right away. It was soft bedding, but once she’d gotten into a comfortable position, it supported her well. She sighed and rubbed her cheek against one of the satin pillows. She felt like she could’ve dozed off right then and there. It was wonderful, better than anything she deserved to sleep in. “How am I gonna go back to sleeping on my pile of garbage, now?" 

"You don’t have to, you can sleep there any time you want,” Pearl answered, looking more at ease knowing that it met Amethyst’s approval. Pearl had little need to lounge around, at least not the way Amethyst did. She doubted she’d use the bed herself if Amethyst wasn’t present. She’d have to get used to the large piece of furniture suddenly occupying her otherwise fairly vacant space. But it was a minor adjustment and she was certain that within a few days, she’d barely notice it. 

“It’s great, P, really…” Amethyst said, meaningfully. “It’s perfect." 

"Hmm…” Pearl smirked. “Perfect like you, then,” she mused. She turned from Amethyst before she could see the other gem’s surprised expression. “You don’t mind if I do some fencing, do you?" 

Amethyst went to the edge of the shell, resting quite comfortably on her belly with her arms bent and her elbows over the side of the shell, while she propped her chin up on her arms. "Why would I mind? It’s your room." 

"Well, it’s your room now, too,” Pearl replied. She said it so casually, but it made Amethyst blush all the same. “I just want to get some in today, before I get…” Pearl paused, looking over the clamshell with a raised eyebrow. It certainly looked more inviting to her with Amethyst in it. “…cozy." 

Amethyst chuckled. "Yeah, go for it,” she answered. “I might fall asleep though.” She grinned. “Because it’s so BORING watching you.”

Pearl said nothing but smiled to herself. She took one of her swords, going through a few stances on her own before she called upon her Holo-Pearl to help her train. Amethyst watched, but she didn’t really absorb anything. Maybe Pearl would’ve loved nothing more than to make her one of her new pupils and teach her sword fighting skills, but Amethyst had no interest. She wasn’t into the rigid fighting style. She liked to run on instinct rather than spend time worrying about proper techniques. She didn’t know how anyone could fight any other way. 

The bed really was too comfortable. Amethyst felt herself getting drowsy as she relaxed. She’d been kicking up her legs behind her, but eventually they both dropped. Her mind began to wander as she let her eyes close. Pearl had never called her perfect before. It was a strange feeling, not exactly bringing up the warm fuzzy sensations she’d expected to get from it. Amethyst knew deep down that she was far from perfect. In fact, her entire identity felt like it was built around her imperfect state of being, more than anything else. 

She’d always held Pearl to a higher standard than herself. Perfect had always been the word in her mind that she associated with Pearl, not herself. Pearl was like the anti-Amethyst. And since Amethyst saw herself as horribly flawed, Pearl must’ve been horribly perfect. She’d lived with that dichotomy. Amethyst bad, therefore Pearl good. 

Garnet and Pearl had never communicated to Amethyst that they found her flawed or “overcooked” as Jasper would put it. She’d never realized on a conscious level that she was a different sort of amethyst from what could be considered normal. In a way though, she’d always sort of known on an unconscious level. From the moment she’d emerged from the ground and could see that her hole was smaller than the holes around her, she’d known she was different. 

Rose had called her perfect, too. But Rose was different than Pearl. Rose had that sort of idealized way of thinking. Everything about earth was wonderful. Everyone was special. Amethyst knew she wasn’t perfect because to Rose, everything seemed to be perfect. So she never believed her when she said it, even if it was nice to hear. Pearl didn’t think the same way Rose did. She admired Rose, followed her sometimes blindly into the dark, but she had never been like Rose. 

Maybe Pearl called Amethyst perfect because she really believed it. She was blind if she felt that way. 

–

Amethyst felt the bedding shift next to her and she awoke abruptly. “Whoa, what… was I out long?” she asked. She stifled a yawn. Pearl was sitting next to her. Amethyst already knew it was her. There wasn’t anything to fear. Sometimes she sprung up like a cat when she was jostled awake, depending on where she’d fallen asleep. But she was safe in Pearl’s room, in Pearl’s company. 

“Not too long,” came Pearl’s soft reply. “Sorry, I was trying not to wake you. I couldn’t resist joining you after a while. You just looked so comfortable.”

"I’m definitely comfortable,” Amethyst yawned. She adjusted her position so she was lying on her side next to Pearl, rather than hanging over the edge. Pearl reclined, stretching herself out with a sigh. It had taken forever to get Pearl to even lie down comfortably. She’d only slept one time that Amethyst had ever seen, and once she’d learned that her gem broadcasted her dreams to anyone who happened to be watching, Pearl seemed set against trying again. 

“Comfy?” Amethyst asked her. 

“Yes,” Pearl affirmed. "Honestly though, it’s all the same to me. One soft surface is like any other. But I’m glad you like it. You do like it, right?" 

"Yep. Why’d you do this for me? I mean… why now?" 

Pearl gave Amethyst an odd look. "Hm…” She put an arm around the smaller gem and Amethyst took it as permission to snuggle in against her side. “I don’t know. I guess I just shamelessly wanted you to spend more time in my room with me,” she admitted, shyly. “I know I could’ve asked but… you did say there wasn’t really anywhere to sit in my room, and I noticed that, too.”

“Aw… Now I have to do something to make my room more bearable to you,” Amethyst said, while thinking of what that could be. 

“Your room is fine.”

“Heh, look at you. Lying to my face to make me feel better,” Amethyst teased. “I know you hate my room, P.”

Pearl pouted and turned her head away when Amethyst tried to bump noses with her. “Hmph. I wasn’t lying." 

"Just like you lie about me being perfect." 

Pearl turned back to Amethyst, looking confused. "I wasn’t lying about that, either." 

"Aw and now you’re lying about lying!” Amethyst gushed. She tried to put her arms around Pearl’s head but Pearl held her off with one hand, sitting up. 

“Stop. What are you talking about? I’m not lying to you about anything!” Pearl said, annoyed. 

Amethyst sat back, staring at her. “You are, come on. People lie, it’s okay… I like that you lie about that stuff.” She smiled, uneasily.

“I’m not lying!” Pearl insisted. She was agitated, Amethyst knew, but the purple gem was similarly annoyed that Pearl wasn’t dropping the ruse. 

“Look I don't care, okay?” Amethyst asserted. 

“This is such an idiotic thing to have a fight about,” Pearl sighed. 

“Like all our fights?" 

Pearl took a deep breath, trying to steady herself. She had a short fuse, and Amethyst knew it. It wasn’t as often anymore, but Amethyst did occasionally regress into a crueler version of herself, one that was more guarded and mocking. She was doing it right now, smiling at her in a mean way. Trying to bait her into something. Pearl wouldn’t stand for it. She wasn’t going to get into it with Amethyst over whether or not they fought about worthwhile things. Instead, she tried to gather her thoughts and respond better.

"I don’t know why you think I’m lying to you about how I feel about you, Amethyst,” Pearl said, through grit teeth. “I don’t know why you think I’d do something like that." 

"Because you do all the time!” Amethyst answered. “You say stuff like ‘Oh you’re perfect’ or 'You’re so beautiful’, and like… it’s nice but you don’t have to say stuff like that to me. I’m not like… I don’t need you to build me up or anything!" 

Pearl’s anger had begun to fade and her expression was more bewildered than anything else. "What on earth are you talking about?” Pearl asked. “Do you think I’m patronizing you?" 

No response. Amethyst had retreated under her shaggy hair, and she tried to shrink away from Pearl. 

Pearl spoke again, her voice sounding broken. "You don’t think I think you’re beautiful, Amethyst?” she asked. 

Amethyst looked off to the side, scowling. 

“Well?" 

"I… I dunno,” Amethyst groused. She was quickly losing steam. Pearl was just hurt, not angry. That was no fun. Not that she ever really got much out of picking fights with Pearl. They didn’t fight as much as they used to, or hardly at all, really. Amethyst didn’t know why going back to that dynamic helped smother her discomfort over having Pearl love her. Or why she had to feel uncomfortable over it in the first place. “The stuff you say, sometimes…" 

"Yes?” Pearl asked. She was confused but she wanted to understand.

“It makes me feel… weird…" 

It was hardly a very descriptive word and Pearl tried to hold back a frustrated sigh. She could see it plainly in Amethyst’s expression that she was vulnerable and uncomfortable about it. But she didn’t know why. She waited for further explanation but didn’t receive any. 

"Well… I can stop saying things like that if you don’t like it…” Pearl said. “But I swear to you, I swear. I’ve never lied about those things. That’s how I really feel." 

Amethyst didn’t seem satisfied. "You’ve lied to me before about stuff.”

“When?" 

"Like… you and Garnet. You never told me I was defective. I had to hear it from Jasper and Peridot." 

"You’re not defective!” Pearl exclaimed. “We didn’t call you defective because you're not defective! No matter what Jasper and Peridot say. What they believe, that’s just Homeworld’s archaic views about what makes a good and useful gem. You don’t need to pay it any mind, alright? By Homeworld’s standards, we’re all defective gems!" 

"But you and Garnet chose to be defective!” Amethyst shot back. “I didn’t get a choice!”

Pearl went silent again, taking time to absorb the words. She knew she couldn’t argue with her over it. Amethyst had her mind made up about how defective she was. Pearl felt stupid for always being blindsided by Amethyst’s feelings of inferiority. She always assumed things were fine when they weren’t.

“It doesn’t make sense…” Amethyst said again, her voice having lost all its previous edge.

“What doesn’t?" 

"That you love me. It doesn’t make sense to me… Sometimes I just get… I dunno…” Amethyst mumbled. She shook her head. “I think about it too hard and it… it freaks me out, a bit.”

Pearl frowned. “Amethyst,” she said, her voice firm. “I love you, you’re beautiful and you’re perfect to me. I’m not lying." 

"I know you’re not…” Amethyst conceded.

“I won’t tell you those things anymore if you really don’t want me to, but I won’t stop feeling them.”

Amethyst looked up at her. "No, don’t stop saying them…” she said, softly. “I’m stupid, don’t even… just ignore me." 

Pearl shifted closer to Amethyst and the purple gem didn’t draw back. Pearl put a hand under Amethyst’s chin and lifted her head, gently. "Where’s this coming from?” Pearl asked, her voice laced with concern. “Whenever Rose said things like that to me, it always made me feel so good…" 

"I don’t know…” Amethyst sighed. She closed her eyes, unable to look at Pearl any longer. 

“Does it really make you feel bad?” Pearl asked. 

“No…” Amethyst murmured. “I don’t know what I’m feeling, I’m so stupid." 

"You’re not,” Pearl said, firmly. “Stop putting yourself down.”

“I like it when you say it…” Amethyst admitted. “I just feel weird, like… I feel like I don’t deserve it." 

"Deserve what?" 

"Your love? I guess?” She opened her eyes again, smiling weakly. 

“Okay, now that's stupid,” Pearl said. “I can’t believe you feel like this, Amethyst… I thought I was doing enough to make you feel so loved. I thought… am I doing it all wrong? Am I not doing enough?" 

"What? No! You’re doing great, it’s all me! It’s all my dumb baggage and… it’s just me, you’re… you’ve been so great. Don’t… don’t stop, okay?” 

"But you need more, you need extra love,” Pearl stated. “You need extra care." 

Amethyst shrugged.

“I should’ve known that…” Pearl said. 

Pearl put her arms around Amethyst, tugging her down so they were both lying down on the bed again. Amethyst didn’t resist, even though she felt ashamed. She wanted to hide from Pearl. She felt more stupid than ever. 

“I’ll take care of you,” Pearl said, speaking softly and lovingly. “I’ll make you feel so loved, you’ll never doubt my feelings. Will you let me show you?” 

Amethyst bit her bottom lip but she nodded, shyly. 

Pearl stroked her fingers over Amethyst’s cheek, looking at her in concern. She stroked her digits through the purple gem’s hair. "You’re beautiful…” she whispered.

Amethyst felt the heat of her blush.

“You’re beautiful,” Pearl repeated, her voice coming out like a breath. “My perfect Amethyst…" 

"No…” Amethyst’s protest was weak. Pearl sounded so sure, so confident of it. 

“I’m going to say it until you believe it,” Pearl informed her, wearing a mischevious smile.

Amethyst didn’t really want her to stop. She believed that Pearl believed it. Maybe that was enough. Even if she was ugly and defective to every other pair of eyes on the planet and beyond. As long as Pearl believed she was good, maybe it was okay. 

“I don’t believe it… but it’s okay if you do,” Amethyst whispered. 

“Why don’t you believe it?” Pearl asked, playing with Amethyst’s hair again. It made the purple gem shiver at the feather-light touches. 

“I dunno…” 

“You have no reason to feel this way… None that I can see… you’re such a beautiful Amethyst… so beautiful…” Pearl leaned in close, pressing a soft, loving kiss to Amethyst’s lips. Amethyst felt like she was going to melt. “You’re magnificent,” Pearl continued, parting just enough for her lips to tickle Amethyst’s as she spoke. “Exquisite. I can’t believe you’re all mine… all for me.” 

All hers. Amethyst loved it. She loved being Pearl’s. She loved that Pearl would claim her like that. She felt like she’d swallow a million bad words against herself if it meant that Pearl would stay with her. 

“Yours…” Amethyst agreed, softly. 

“My loving Amethyst…” Pearl murmured. She shifted Amethyst so that she was on top of her, effectively trapping her into listening to her words. Amethyst stared up at her, but she didn’t resist at all. Pearl could already feel her resolve starting to weaken. She could feel the walls around Amethyst’s heart falling away. She was feeling her words, responding to them. She wasn’t fighting them anymore. Pearl gazed down at Amethyst, running her hands down her sides, tenderly brushing her gem. She cradled Amethyst’s cheek in her hand. She let her thumb gently pull her bottom lip down to part her lips for another kiss. This time it was deep and sensual. Pearl inhaled, arching her body against Amethyst’s. She heard the smaller gem moan softly. 

“My brave…” Pearl kissed Amethyst again. “My sweet…” Kiss. “Perfect.” Kiss. “Amethyst.” 

Amethyst put an arm over her eyes. “How can you say stuff like that?” 

“You don’t like it?” Pearl asked. 

“No I… I do like it…” Amethyst sighed.

“Then just let me say it if I want.” Pearl reached above them, tugging one of the hanging pieces of fabric. The top half of the shell abruptly closed over them, engulfing them in darkness.

Amethyst surrendered when she felt Pearl’s lips on her again, this time kissing her sensitive neck. Pearl gently pulled down one of her tank top straps so she could kiss her shoulder. Amethyst felt like everywhere Pearl kissed left a warm tingling sensation on her skin. She didn’t want it to stop.

“So perfect…” Pearl whispered, her breath hot against Amethyst’s exposed skin. She worked Amethyst’s top off and Amethyst lifted her arms, too weak from kisses and loving words to offer up any sort of protest. Immediately Pearl cupped her breasts in her hands, kneading them softly before she dipped her head down to close her lips around one of Amethyst’s nipples.

“Mm,” Amethyst twisted under Pearl. She felt Pearl’s tongue lash over the sensitive nub of purple flesh that had hardened under the attention.

“I love this perfect body of yours…” Pearl said, once again running her hands over Amethyst’s sides. This time however, she’d turned her fingers inwards and raked ever so gently with her nails. Amethyst keened. “I love that it’s mine, that only I get to see it.”

“Only you…” Amethyst promised, her voice as weak as her will. She couldn’t imagine ever straying from Pearl. Pearl was everything she’d ever wanted for so long. She felt so complete now that they were together.

Pearl rested her weight on top of Amethyst, kissing her again. She brought one hand down her body, coming between her legs, where she rubbed her fingers over Amethyst’s crotch. Amethyst bucked her hips. Pearl could feel the heat between her legs, the warm and gradually moistening fabric of her leggings. Pearl hooked her finger in the waistband of Amethyst’s leggings and she slid her hand past the barrier, over the warm skin of Amethyst’s lower belly, over the hair-covered mound, and then parted her outer labia to feel the silky wetness inside. Amethyst was indeed wet and she squirmed as Pearl stroked her, teasingly.

“So perfect…” Pearl whispered. “So beautiful.” She pressed her lips to Amethyst’s jawline while her fingers worked inside her leggings, stroking the smooth, slippery area between her outer lips. Pearl didn’t penetrate Amethyst with her fingers, at least not right away. But she did rub them over her hard clit, which drew out a frustrated cry from her lover. “Too much?” Pearl asked. 

“N-no… it’s good…” Amethyst panted. “You’re gonna make me cum in like a minute if you keep doing that…” 

“And?” Pearl asked. She knew Amethyst had a bit more endurance than that, though. She continued to rub her, using her entire hand while Amethyst could only rock her hips repeatedly against it. Pearl’s eyes had begun to adjust to the dim light somewhat. She could see enough of Amethyst. She could see the way she was lying, so vulnerable underneath her. Her eyes were closed, her lips were parted and she was breathing heavily, her breasts heaving with each breath. Her long hair was pooled around her head, over the pillows. Her gem was faintly glowing from her aroused state. Pearl couldn’t understand it. How anyone could find Amethyst anything less than breathtaking. Pearl wanted to smother Amethyst in love. She wanted her to somehow understand just how much Pearl needed her. She didn’t know if she’d ever be able to reach her. 

It was heartbreaking to think that Amethyst thought so little of herself. Of course she deserved her love. Pearl thought she probably deserved more love than Pearl or anyone could ever possibly give her. She deserved all the love in the world. 

Pearl buried her face against Amethyst’s shoulder, into the intoxicating scent of her hair. She pushed two of her fingers into Amethyst’s hole which summoned a gasp from the smaller gem. Pearl sighed, happily. Amethyst was so wet and hot inside. She moved her fingers in and out of Amethyst’s vagina, feeling the other gem’s body rocking along with the movements. Pearl didn’t do it for long, though. She withdrew her wet fingers after only a few moments, taking her hand out of Amethyst’s leggings and bringing her hand to her mouth to lick her fingers. 

Amethyst watched her, half dazed and her eyes clouded with lust. “P…” she said softly, her voice so small and trusting that Pearl trembled. Amethyst reached her hand out to her.

“I’m here, you’re safe with me…” Pearl whispered. She took Amethyst’s hand in her own and brought it to her mouth to kiss it. “I want to penetrate you further… do you think I could…?” 

Amethyst nodded, mutely. 

The two of them phased out of their remaining clothes and Pearl got to work forming a phallus on her otherwise very feminine body. But it wasn’t overly large, which Pearl thought would just look comical on her. It had to suit her. She was very particular about aesthetics.

Pearl was hard, although she’d made herself that way. Even if she hadn’t, she was full of desire for Amethyst. She wanted to be inside her, making her feel amazing until she broke down and surrendered to her pleasure. Pearl descended on Amethyst once more, kissing her again, keeping her touches soft and gentle, not demanding. 

“Amethyst…” Pearl murmured, saying the name with such affection and conviction. She studied the gem under her. She felt like Amethyst needed to be handled gently that particular night, not taken roughly. Gentle was more of Pearl’s style, anyways, although she was happy to give Amethyst whatever she wanted within reason. She wanted to give Amethyst whatever she needed. Pearl knew she needed intense and smothering love, to drown any doubts she was having about herself and their relationship. She couldn’t give Amethyst room to doubt.

Pearl gazed down at her lover, tenderly running her fingertips over Amethyst’s gently parted lips. She could feel her hot breath against her skin. “Beautiful…” Pearl said, smiling softly. “How can I be so lucky to have you?” She rested on top of Amethyst, gripping her thighs and opening them as she positioned herself, pressing the head of her cock against Amethyst’s wet entrance. Pearl entered her with a gentle thrust. There was no resistance; she slid easily into Amethyst’s warmth. Pearl sighed. 

“Ah, P-Pearl…” Amethyst gasped.

“Feeling alright?” Pearl inquired. 

“Mmhm…”

Pearl took that as the go-ahead and she began to rock her hips slowly, connecting deeply with Amethyst’s body. She kept close to her, nuzzling her neck and shoulders as she moved. She wanted all of her. She wanted to experience Amethyst fully. Her voice, her body, her scent, Pearl craved it all. She was so velvety soft inside, so wet and warm. Pearl was dizzy with pleasure. Her hips were hot with it, and it traveled up through the rest of her body. She hoped Amethyst was feeling just as good as she was. Better, even. This was about her, after all. But there wasn’t much doubt on Pearl’s part. Amethyst was moaning soft little moans, so needy.

“My beautiful Amethyst…” Pearl purred. “I’m almost afraid to let you out of my sight. Someone else might try to take you away from me… how could they resist you?” 

“N-no one’s gonna take me from you…” Amethyst panted. “I’m yours… you… you know that…” 

“I do, but sometimes… I feel so worried…” Pearl admitted. Her voice was still soft, but she was being honest. “What would I do if you met someone you liked better?” 

“Not gonna happen,” Amethyst answered. She was devoted to Pearl, one hundred percent. She’d pined over her for years. Seeing the types Pearl went for, Amethyst never thought she’d be the one Pearl chose to be with. She felt like she was the lucky one. No one was going to try and take her from Pearl, but she knew Pearl probably had had her share of admirers. “I’ve never liked anyone better than you.” 

“I’m so relieved…” Pearl sighed into Amethyst’s shoulder. Amethyst’s hips were moving along with hers but both of them were slow and leisurely with their lovemaking. It just felt right and Pearl was glad they seemed to want the same thing at that moment. “I love you so much…” Her swelled with emotion. She almost felt like she was going to cry, which of course wasn’t ideal in that situation. She tried not to let her emotions get the better of her.

Amethyst put her arms around Pearl. “I love you so much, too,” she said. 

“Can we…” Pearl found she was having some difficulty speaking as she felt her pleasure beginning to climb. She’d begun to thrust her hips faster. “Can we both just stop feeling so insecure about it…?” she asked. 

“Okay…” Amethyst agreed. Her body was beginning to tense under Pearl, which signaled her own impending orgasm. Pearl was eager to take her over the edge. She could read Amethyst’s body like it was a language she was fluent in.

“And say it…” Pearl panted. “Say you’re beautiful. Believe it…” 

Amethyst whimpered. “O-okay. I’m beautiful.” 

“And you’re perfect.” 

“I-I’m perfect…” 

They both reached their peak at the same time, their trembling bodies arching and pressing into one another. For a few blissful moments, they were one, feeling the same wave of pleasure wash over them. Pearl didn’t make a sound, but her eyes were closed and her mouth was open. Amethyst’s vocalizations had become higher and squeaky right up to their peak, and then she was silent as well until they were coming down. She groaned with satisfaction when her back dropped down onto the bedding once more, with Pearl falling on top of her. She’d cum inside Amethyst and filled her up. But she didn’t feel guilty for it. She was feeling too good to feel guilty. Both of them were awash in afterglow, simply lying together and breathing deeply.

Eventually, one of Pearl’s hands found Amethyst’s and she linked their fingers together. She lifted her head from the purple gem’s chest and kissed her lips, softly. She started to lift her hips, to remove herself from Amethyst’s body, but Amethyst gripped her to stop her. 

“No, stay…” she whined. “Why you gotta leave? I’m comfy like this.” 

Pearl chuckled and she gave in, lying back down, still inside her. “Alright.” 

“That was… amazing, P,” Amethyst sighed. “Like… easily in the top ten best times, for sure.” 

“Hmm… could it be you actually really love it when I praise you?” Pearl asked, her fingers gliding over Amethyst’s soft belly. 

Amethyst covered her face in her hands. “Ugh, maybe? You’re so over the top, like… I couldn’t say stuff like that, I’d just burst out laughing!” 

“That’s alright, I know you feel it inside,” Pearl said, confidently. 

“Well, I definitely felt something inside,” Amethyst snickered. 

“You’re ruining our beautiful moment!” Pearl complained, although she was grinning. “You… you adorable ball of… um… kitten fluff!” 

“PFFSST-WHAT?” Amethyst sputtered, laughing loudly while Pearl scowled. “Kitten fluff?? What? You’re so WEIRD!” 

Pearl pouted, but she was glad that Amethyst was in better spirits than before. She supposed she could handle some ribbing since it meant Amethyst was feeling more like herself. And even if Amethyst thought it was funny, Pearl definitely felt like she was as cute as a ball of kitten fluff. Amethyst’s wheezing laughter died down, which Pearl was happy about because she was being jostled on top of her by her shaking body.

“Heh…” Amethyst wiped a tear from her eye. “Aw, only you can call me stuff like that and get away with it.” 

“Oh, I have privileges now, do I?” Pearl asked. 

“Only in private,” Amethyst said. “If you call me stuff like that in public like… ugh, in front of Garnet or Peridot… I might have to beat on you just a little bit.” 

“I’m pretty sure that if I called you that in public, you’d do nothing except blush like crazy and wiggle around,” Pearl teased, tapping the end of Amethyst’s nose. 

“Dooon’t…” Amethyst pleaded. “My rep…” 

“I won’t,” Pearl giggled. “Or maybe I will… Maybe I’ll leave you never knowing when I’m going to strike with the silly pet names, until it’s too late. Just when you’ve lulled yourself into a false sense of security, I’ll whip out ‘Schmoopy’ or something.” 

“You’re so evil, P!” Amethyst laughed. “Ehh… whatever. I guess if you really did do that, I wouldn’t actually care that much. Peri and G know we’re together, they gotta expect some annoyingly sweet stuff from us, sometimes.” 

“Exactly,” Pearl agreed, nodding. “Well, that was easy.” 

Amethyst shrugged. “Like I said, I’m yours… I don’t mind if everyone knows it.” 

Pearl gazed lovingly at Amethyst and she reached to tenderly push some of her bangs from her face. “Yes you are,” Pearl agreed, warmly. “Such a stunner.” 

Amethyst’s cheeks colored and she smiled, nervously. “I guess I gotta get used to that, too? The… ‘beautiful’, ‘perfect’ stuff?” 

“Yep. I’m going to fill you up so much with love and confidence and praise, you’re never going to doubt yourself again.” 

“Hm… well if this is how you do it, I… won’t stop you,” Amethyst said with a shy smile. 

Pearl kissed her softly and Amethyst leaned into the kiss. Once they parted, Amethyst lied back down in the bedding, getting comfortable. “I feel kind of like sleeping… is that okay if I do?” she asked. 

“Of course…” Pearl replied. “I mean, this is sort of a bed, too. I expected you’d want to sleep in it sometimes.” 

“You don’t mind though, do you?” Amethyst asked. “You’ll stay with me?” She was hoping so. She loved sleeping with Pearl there. She felt safe and comforted to be near her, especially when she was in a vulnerable state like being asleep. But she knew it was asking a lot of Pearl, since Pearl didn’t really sleep and so she was just lying there without anything to do. 

“I’ll stay, I don’t mind at all,” Pearl assured her. “As long as I can watch you.” 

“Watch me sleep?”

“Yes.”

“Okay,” Amethyst agreed. “One of these days I’m gonna make you sleep with me, though.” 

“Good luck with that.” 

Amethyst settled in. Pearl’s weight on top of her made her feel comfortable and secure. She dozed off quicker than usual. Within a few minutes, her face became peaceful and serene looking. Pearl watched her, adoringly. It frightened her at times, how much she loved this gem. She didn’t want to scare her away like she’d done with Rose. She didn’t want to follow Amethyst or have Amethyst fill in some role for owner. Pearl hated to admit it to herself, but she’d used Rose for that purpose, at least in the early days. 

Pearl had loved Rose, and had loved her intensely. And she certainly loved Amethyst intensely, now. But Pearl felt like it was alright to love Amethyst so much. Unlike Rose, Amethyst had let her in, had accepted her love, even seemed like she needed it just as much. It had helped fuel the intensity somewhat. She hoped Amethyst loved her as much. It seemed like it was impossible, but Pearl still hoped. 

Amethyst didn’t tell her with words. Not in the way Pearl did, at least. But Pearl was fairly sure she could still see it. The way Amethyst’s face lit up when they saw each other after a while apart. The way she let herself be so vulnerable in her presence. The way Amethyst would come looking for her, looking for affection and kisses, and Pearl would fall to her without a fight. She couldn’t deny Amethyst. She didn’t want to. Pearl was just completely smitten. She was alright with that. It was so nice to be in love and have that love returned. 

“You really are perfect…” Pearl whispered to the sleeping gem. She pressed a soft kiss against her forehead before she lied down with her head against Amethyst’s chest, just relaxing. “I hope you believe it, someday…”


End file.
